


A Thousand Exquisite Deaths

by Cunninglinguist



Series: Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blushing, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Drinking, Feelings, Getting Together, Kissing, M/M, Nervousness, POV First Person, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 13:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15797154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cunninglinguist/pseuds/Cunninglinguist
Summary: Could it ever be that easy, you and me?Would you ever...with me?





	A Thousand Exquisite Deaths

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge: August 2018  
> Word Count: 298 (according to the ever-finicky wordcounter.net)  
> Prompt: Nervous
> 
> A/N: Hey look, I wrote something that isn't porn!

You’re staring at me again, just like you stared at me during the last three ill-advised Ministry pub nights: delighted, like I’ve somehow blessed you with my presence.

Absurd.

My eyes wander to that ghastly portrait of the bloke who rather resembles a goat—the one you drunkenly ridiculed last time. I’d snorted, you’d grinned, I’d _ached_ —I remember.

Merlin, I wish you wouldn’t look at me like that.

You toss your head back and let out a booming laugh—Weasley’s cracked a bawdy joke. My heart swells, then stutters—could it ever be that easy, you and me?

Would you ever...with me?

“Well, see you tomorrow, Harry.” Weasley stands and nods. “Malfoy.”

It’s just us now, separated only by this table.

_And an ocean of unspoken things._

Sometimes, I wonder if hating you was easier than….this.

“Fun night.” Your green eyes sparkle at me over the rim of a frosty pint glass.

“Yeah.” My hands are balled into sweaty fists on the sticky tabletop. Horrified, I drop them into my lap. I should probably leave.

Now comes a new look—I’m not sure I like it. It’s knowing and suggestive, and...what’s happening?

You’re scooting towards me from your end of the booth.

My tell-tale heart thunders relentlessly in my chest. Can you hear it?

“You want to ask me something.” You rest your hand on the table, palm up—an open invitation.

“No.” I burst into flames.

Your smile reaches your eyes; the skin there crinkles. “Don’t be nervous.”

_How do you know?_

“Don’t be stupid.” Fuck, am I blushing?

You’re terribly close—I can’t look. I feel the heat of your body. I smell your hair.

My lips part; you close the distance between us.

I gasp,

I melt,

I dissolve,

I die a thousand exquisite deaths.

You resurrect me with your kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to this month's mod ununquadius for organizing this, and endless thanks to the entire lovely Drarry Discord, especially the Writers' Corner, for giving me such a supportive fandom home on the interweb and showering me and all of my bananas fics/ideas with love <3 I'm so fucking happy to be here!
> 
> If you enjoyed that, I'll be posting all drabbles I write for future months' challenges to this series, so keep an eye out, and please feel free to drop some kudos and comments to make my shriveled demon heart flutter! <3 Feel free to come find me on [Tumblr dot com](http://hannibalssweaters.tumblr.com/).


End file.
